Dramas and Diarys
by iamnotafreakingGOTH
Summary: Harry starts his birthdaywith a visit to Gringots there he finds 2 mystery books, what secrets do they hold? DON'T BOTHER READING, not very good
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
A/N Hi I'm new so pleeeeeeeease read this. R&r  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry woke up it took him a moment to remember where he was. He put on his glasses and Ron's room came into focus. As he looked around he remembered the letter he had received yesterday morning from Dumbledore saying he was allowed to go to the Burrow, if invited, and a few minutes later a note from Ron came asking Harry to stay. Suddenly Fred and George bounded into the room singing "Happy Birthday to you" because today was Harrys15th Birthday "Wha' 'ay." Ron had been awoken by the Twins very loud singing (or shouting) "Oh, Happy Birthday Harry" "Yeah wha' ever" "You could sound a little more excited" hitting Harry over the head with a pillow trying to get him to wake up. "Ouch what did you do that for."Harry said holding his head "Look, we've got you presents," said George "Me, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Mum and Dad." "Great" Harry laughed; his presents were a miniature snitch from Fred, a miniature FireBolt from George, a Chudley Cannons scarf from Ron, a Quiddich book from Hermione, a dozen chocolate frogs from Ginny and lots of home-made fudge from Mr and Mrs Weasley. That Morning Harry and the Weasley Children got letters from school and those included their book lists.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stepped through the arch connecting The Leaky Cauldron pub on the Muggle Street to Diagon Alley and the Wizard world. He and the Weasleys set off down the busy street to a snowy white building, which was the one and only Wizard bank, Gringotts. Once inside the magnificent Marble Hall a goblin took them through and down twisting passages to the Weasleys vault which was nearly empty and then to Harry's inside which under a pile of Knuts he found two small books he quickly hid in his pocket hoping to examine them later.  
  
~*~  
  
As they stepped outside the bank they spotted Hermione out side Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Ron ran towards her. "Hi, are you okay 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about the abrupt end of chapter its just if I didn't upload then it would not be out at all, I'll carryon where I left off, and I'm sowwy I haven't updated this story I well…….. years but I've had so much pressure on me from my parents to actually work in school R**&**r

Chapter 2 "Fine, and you" said Hermione "OK I guess." 

Chapter 2 should have started here. 

The three walked down the Alley going into shops to get their school things but all the time the two small diaries were growing in the back of Harry's mind he wanted to look through them, but he couldn't, not in Diagon Alley. He needed peace, so he said "see'ya later." to his friends and made for the most deserted shop, where, he was sure to get some privacy. 

"Now, lets see, who do these diaries belong to?" thought Harry, he flicked through the red one, nothing, except a name Lily Potter, this reminded him of something and it took him a while to figure it out, then it struck him, Tom Riddle's (or Voldemort's) diary. He quickly opened a bottle of ink and wrote "Hi Mum." it soaked into the paper as it had done in Tom's, and then his own ink came back forming two different words "Hello Darling." then more "I'm finally speaking to my own son and its through a book." Tears now ran down Harry's face, he slowly wrote his reply "why have I got this diary, and how did you know when to write it?" "Well, this diary is to, even though I am dead, enable us to communicate, and the answer to your second question is that I knew he was after us and I wanted to talk to you, now I want to ask you two questions, when did you find these diaries and how did you find out how to use it?" his eyes pouring he wrote back "This afternoon and I've had an encounter like this before. Voldemorts 16 year old self preserved in a diary bearing the name Tom Riddle." " Of course it was not just I who wrote a Diary your father's waiting in the next book he is anxious to talk to you, I would hurry it hasn't been easy waiting." Harry could hardly see because his eyes were welled up with tears. He fumbled a bit when he picked up his fathers book, and when he wrote in it his tears smudged it so badly that he himself could not read it, "DaAd arE yuu ther£?" "Hello son its bin too long since we last spoke how are you? By the way your hand writing needs a bit of work!"

A/N another short chapter but I wanted to leave it there. R**&**r


End file.
